Merana Little
Merana Little is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is a part of The Little Mermaid (the original tale) by Hans Christian Anderson and is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is a Rebel because she doesn't believe in love at first sight, which is how her story got started. She thinks the saying is extremely shallow, and does not enjoy her destiny, which is to cut off her tongue just so she can meet a prince who never met her. Furthermore, part of her tale is that her sisters sacrifice something just so she can speak, and even then, her heart will be broken. In fact, she is mostly a Rebel because of the fact that the original mermaid had made many bad decisions that hurt her family, and she didn't want to do that. Merana is the youngest sister of her family. For her diary, click here. For her mirror blog, click here. Character 'Personality' Merana is extremely creative. Her creativity came from her love of the sea, which inspired her to create fashions or paintings. Many of the people she work with in Arts and Crafts, Princess Design, or any group project say that Merana can draw meaning and depth from a rock, and draw it all out so that it is indescribable, and yet perfect. She disagrees, saying that anyone can do it, yet on the inside, she is jumping for joy. Her imagination can result in her daydreaming or forgetting to take notes in class because of drawing things, but nevertheless, Merana Merana is also very loyal to her friends, family, and anyone who she thinks deserves it. Her loyalty is mostly developed through her childhood. Living in a family of 12 sisters means that there will constantly be problems and misadventures. There will be more than one suitor to chase away. She will do anything for her siblings, because from her childhood, she learned that the sea can be dangerous, and they all have to stick together. Like her sisters, she does have a very short and hot temper when she gets mad. She tries her best to let comments roll off her back but usually, her temper can end up with botched friendships and long-lasting grudges. Some physical flaws is that her feet hurt a lot if she does a lot of walking, which is a trait she inherited from her destiny, making her feet seem as if they were walking on broken glass. Plus, she tends to be airsick, even if it was for a few minutes! Finally, Merana have fins that sprout from her forearms and calves whenever she is in human form. This is a brutal reminder that she will never be the same as the other students and causes her to be self-conscious and care too much about what other people think of her. This also plays an important role in her love of fashion, thinking that if Her nickname is MerMer. 'Appearance' Merana has billowing blue hair and emerald green eyes. All her sisters have the same emerald eyes and fair skin. When in tail form, she also has emerald green scales. Her basic color scheme is various shades of blue, gold, black, and a hint of green and white. As said before, she has translucent green fins. Since she spends much of her time in the water, and forgets to buy anti-chlorine shampoo, her hair is tinged with green. She does however use the shampoo whenever she is reminded but her hair nevertheless remains the same because of her daily Grimmnastics. Merana also tends to dress with sea features, like pearls, shells, and scales, added to a modern twist, like color blocking and crownglasses. Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The full story is here: http://www.andersen.sdu.dk/vaerk/hersholt/TheLittleMermaid_e.html How Does Merana Fit Into it? When her mother turned into sea form they started towards heaven. Except that some of the bubbles stayed. Merana and her sisters were born from the magic bubbles on the foam. The rest of the foam was gathered by The Little Mermaid's sisters and given to each of the girls in a ring, so they would have a reminder of their mother, and be able to turn into a human whenever they wanted to. Relationships 'Family' Merana has 11 other sisters, named Sirena, Rialle, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Soprano, Contralto, Sandella(Sandy), Coraline(Coral), Shelly, and Pearl. She also has many other cousins, aunts, and uncles. Everyone in her family has emerald green eyes and an emerald green tail. Pet During the Animal Calling lesson, Merana received a magical sapphire seahorse she named Mereid, because of the pearls in her eyes. Mereid is a magical creature because she is an enchanted piece of sea treasure. Sometimes, Merana sneaks her into class, disguising her as a handbag, knowing that Mereid gets lonely easily. However, Merana does fear that one day Mereid will suffer from her transformation to sea foam so she also became a Rebel because of that. She has also been known to be very friendly to other sea creatures, such as sea turtles, millions of fish, and even sharks! Romance To say the least, Merana is scared of having her heart broken. She has a firm belief that love comes when you love a person on the inside. After all, her mom had met a prince and risked her life for his looks, never knowing what he was like on the inside. But, Merana has met a boy who, she will never admit, stole her heart in the RP: The Magical Ball *Invite Only* Oufits Merana usually wears ocean-related patterned blue and gold fabrics, with green and black accents. She has been known to carry a cute seahorse handbag(cough cough) and wear tights and wristcuffs, to cover up the area where her skin turns into her fins. Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: Grimmnastics- I will dominate at swimming! 2nd Period: '''Princessology- Don't even ask about what we have to do... '''3rd Period: '''Muse-ic- Easy class, singing is natural for mermaids! '''4th Period: '''Arts and Crafts- The sea is a nice inspiration for paintings! '''5th Period: '''Story Telling 101- This is kinda basic, '''6th Period: '''Princess Design-Yay! Fashion is my passion! '''Extra Period: Anger Magicment- WHO IS SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME HAVING ANGER ISSUES?! Trivia * Merana's favorite food in the water is seaweed souffle, when the seaweed is carefully harvested from kelp forests in which taking the seaweed would not damage it or the animals in the habitat. Of course, seaweed souffle is a delicacy already undersea and is impossible to get on land so she settles for saltwater taffy. * She is a weediterian/vegetarian because she hates eating her friends. The vegetarian part comes from believing humans shouldn't eat their friends either. * Her favorite Hocus Latte is extra-foamy, double seaweed extract, topped with fake chocolate flavored pearls. *Her name means "woman of the waters", which is a pretty good pun. *Her name is Italian, due to the fact that she was born from sea-foam. The goddess, Aphrodite or Venus was also born from sea foam, and had Roman/Italian roots. Her family was very clever in deciding her name. *She designed, sewed, and fitted all her outfits. By herself. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid